Death Cold
by CodeLyoko
Summary: After being attacked by a group of bizarre creatures, Kadaj and Yazoo become seperated from Loz. While they run to escape an unknown enemy, Yazoo becomes extremely ill. Will they ever find Loz? Deathfic.


Kira: Should have put this up ages ago. This resulted because of a daydream vision I had basically.

* * *

It was cold, too cold… The air was as still as death, but short panting noises broke the silence that had settled heavy over the squalid ruined town. The ground was heavy with snow and patches of slippery ice. The buildings looked dead and lifeless, completely abandoned as it was overtaken by monsters. Most people had gotten out alive, the unfortunate ones that didn't, well, that left a lot to one's imagination. Clouds of mist appeared and disappeared as hot breath escaped through two pairs of frozen chapped lips.

Two silver-haired males, brothers to be exact, ran through the snow, the iciness of it slowing them down, wanting to drag the almost inhuman beings into their growing icy depths. The younger one was ahead, one hand wrapped around the shaky left hand of his elder brother. The older one's skin looked sickly pale, body burning with a deadly high fever.

"Hurry Yazoo… Loz… Where's Loz?" the younger one asked, mako eyes wide with panic. They had gotten separated when the poison-dwellers attacked them, Loz being cut off from the two. The two had escaped with hardly any injuries, but Yazoo had got poison injected into him by needle-like projectiles that the creature had shot out of their thick bodies.

"I…. don't know." Yazoo muttered in response to his younger brother's question. The poison had made it into his bloodstream because he hadn't jerked out the needles in time. He hadn't known that the group of hideous mutated monster had poisonous bristles upon their scarred back. It was now making his thought process blur together and reaction time slower, but the final results were even deadlier. Yazoo suddenly tripped over nothing but his dragging feet, his body seeming to be so slow, not being able to register the falling sensation that falling usually brought. Kadaj whirled around to catch his sickly elder brother, almost staggering under the weight of the nearly limp body.

"Nii-san! Hang in there…" he said, eyes scanning around to find a place to rest. He finally spotted a door, one which hadn't been broken down, shattered, or nailed shut, like the all of the others in the town. He helped Yazoo regain his footing and gently pulled Yazoo to the door. It looked extremely promising. They hadn't been able to rest for a day and a half now, almost two days of running and avoiding pursuers. Usually the three brothers could easily escape their relentless pursuers for days and days on end without resting often, just a light doze with guard shifts, and then they're gone again.

This time it was different. Yazoo was in no condition to be on the run, and with Loz separated from them, they had to rest often. Kadaj silently cursed. Yazoo needed to be treated, badly. He knew they needed to escape even farther, but he refused to leave his older brother behind. Kadaj's hand reached out for the door handle, which was frosted with tiny particles of snow, making the now-rusted metal sparkle eerily.

"NO! K-Kadaj!" he yelled, the tone of his voice scraping up his throat. He sensed danger before Kadaj could even react. It happened too fast, too blurred. The door was sent flying forward, making the younger remnant stumble as the door hit the side of the house with a loud thud. His younger brother's eyes widened. It was a trap. There was no time to react as a shot rang out from inside the darkness of the house.

"KADAJ!" Yazoo exclaimed in fear, eyes widening. Kadaj stumbled back in shock, hand immediately going to the source of the pain, a bullet wound in his chest. A ragged breath swept out of Kadaj's parted lips. Yazoo lurched forward and fell onto his butt, holding his dear brother against his chest. Blood, their mother's blood, trickled down the dying sibling's chest then onto the white snow, staining it a horrible shade of pure crimson. His mako eyes became cloudy and distance.

"Yazoo…Nii-san... G-gomenasai…" Kadaj whispered, his chest becoming still, eyes frozen in place. Yazoo froze, refusing to believe that his younger brother was dead.

"Kadaj? Kadaj! Chushito, Kadaj, don't leave me!" he said in a panic, trying to force his fever away. He held his brother tighter, not being able to understand how Kadaj was gone so easily. A click was heard and he glanced up, staring down the face of a gun's barrel, which was pointed between his eyes.

"I hope you've prepared to meet your fate." A male voice said, laughing.

"Loz…" he whispered, eyes wide in despair, praying to his Mother that he would appear. He couldn't do anything. Their weapons had been lost and they had no materia. Yazoo's inhuman strength had been drained by the poison, so it wouldn't provide any help. The man smirked, his face hard to see because of the darkness.

"Sorry 'remnant', your older brother is dead, just like him." He laughed, the sound being harsh to anyone's ears. Yazoo gasped in shock. Both… both of his brothers dead? It couldn't be. He had been helpless the whole time.

"No… Mother…" he breathed, wishing his Mother would give him some sort of sign, an idea, anything at all. He couldn't find the strength enough to stand up and fight back. The poison was making its home in his heart, slowly stopping the blood flow. The man scowled down at him, removing the safety trigger.

"Jenova? That monstrous bitch is dead!" he growled, spitting out Jenova's name like it was poisonous, deadly, to anyone who spoke of it. Yazoo's eyes widened to their full capacity.

"No…. Mother can't be…" he whispered, his mako eyes gleaming faintly. The glimmer of hope that was in his eyes, his face, his heart, was extinguished, like a candle's already dying flame being blown out by a harsh and foreboding wind. For a few seconds there was nothing but quiet, Yazoo's breaths sending clouds of condensation in front of him, clinging onto the gun.

A piercing shot rang out in the cold silence. There wasn't any talking, no evil victory laughing; just absolute darkness.


End file.
